imperianfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills:Taekate
Courtesy of Seif: Horse The most basic stance. -- stance that increases punching damage a tiny bit. Worthless. Jab A straight-forward punch. -- untargetted punch, very very fast, can be quite useful in bear stance for a pugilist to deal out large amounts of damage and blitz your opponent to the defensive. Snapkick A straight-forward kick. -- a kick that hits the legs Hook A curving punch. -- a punch that hits the torso Specialise Concentrate your training on your kicks or punches. -- choose between pugilism (4 punches) or kickboxing (2 kicks), any spec can use one kick and 2 punches Breakfall Learn to fall properly. -- don't break limbs when you fall Eagle Stance of the soaring eagle. -- stance that increases accuracy and kick damage to a small degree. This is what newbies use to bash. Sidekick A powerful thrusting kick. -- kick that hits the torso Uppercut An upwards hooking punch. -- punch that hits the head BodyBlock Using your body to block blows. -- grants a chance to absorb 50% of a physical attack's damage Palmstrike Striking your opponent's nose, rendering him blind. -- punch that blinds the opponent, used primarily to give kai to other monks Hammerfist A strike with your fists to the legs. -- punch that hits legs Cat An agile, defensive stance. -- Generally worthless stance for taekate combat, it's useful if you're a telepathy/kaido focused monk but not many have shown that to be an effective tactic. Your blocks have the highest rate of success in this form. One strategy: sit in cat stance with pinch block up, play an int race, mind crush a lot, get lucky. BBT. Win. Roundhouse A twisting kick. -- untargetted kick, largely worthless. Quickmount Quickly mount your trusty steed -- mount without taking balance. Eh. Evade A block that attempts to completely avoid attacks. -- Block that grants you a chance to dodge an attack. Sweep Attempting to sweep your opponent off his feet. -- kick that prones the opponent, used in conjunction with a hammerfist to each leg at the end of a limb damage setup to cause a double break, leaving the opponent open for a backbreaker Bear A highly specialized stance, designed for punching. -- the bashing stance of choice for pugilists, greatly enhances punching damage, speed, and accuracy. Slam The first of the throws. -- largely worthless throw, does a bit of damage, has an awesome kill message. Moonkick A powerful, curving kick. -- kick that hits the arms Mountflip Dismount and stance in one simple move. -- dismount and stance. Eh. Spear A jabbing punch with an outstretched hand. -- punch that hits the arms Rat A well-balanced stance. -- very high accuracy and great block rates. It's nice, but not really a min-maxer. Thrustkick A kick designed to push your target away. -- kick your target out of the room in whatever direction, also shatters icewalls. Knifehand Silence your opponent. -- causes the 'withered throat' affliction Wrench A nasty throw that breaks the target's limbs. -- causes a lv1 break and some damage. Worthless. Feint Fake out your opponent. -- moves the target's parry. Very useful skill. Consumes a leg balance, meaning a kickboxer can use one more kick or 2 punches, and a pugilist can use 2 punches. Axe A slow but powerful kick. -- kick that hits the head and delivers a random mental affliction, does heavy damage, can give hidden recklessness, but it's slow. Mountkick Strike your foe while dismounting. -- dismount, do some damage, stance. Eh. Guarding Guarding a body part and counterattacking. -- a monk's parry, also prones and stuns the opponent. Posture Maintain your stance from room to room. -- keep your stance when you walk around at a heavy endurance drain. Scorpion A devastatingly powerful attack stance. -- a kickboxer's bashing stance of choice. Greatly enhances kick damage, it's the fastest stance overall, highly accurate, but the defense is crap. Whirlwind The most powerful kick. -- standard head-damaging kick. Bladehand Attempting to disarm your opponent. -- disarms opponent that isn't gripping. take his weapons, he's a nub for not gripping or using a fist. Pinch A special and powerful block. -- if your target is at or below 50% hp, this block will prone and stun him. BBT it for win. Backbreaker The ultimate throw. -- deals baseline 50% of opponent's hp in damage, increases with str above 12, deals back damage. If level 3 back damage is reached, target dies. Jumpkick Attack someone in an adjacent room with a flying kick. -- enter the room, do some damage, prone, and stun. Great move. Dragon The superior state of mind. -- most accurate stance, speed and damage slightly inferior to scorpion, but defense is greatly superior. Standard combat stance.